lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped in Toyland (Lickerwick)
Trapped in Toyland is the 5th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 5th comic overall. It released on February 13, 2019. Synopsis Sparks needs a gift. Creepy toys and whatnot. Full Plot Sparks is working at the Toy Zone along with the others after the two-week break Blizzy gave them. Kohle is glad that there are no customers so far and Lickerwick is happy working again. Blizzy agrees that she also enjoys how the Toy Zone is quiet today. Suddenly, an unexpected customer enters the store and introduces himself as Captain Botsman. Sparks gets excited as he explains to the others that Captain Botsman is his best friend and today is their friend anniversary, which celebrates the day when they first met. Sparks tells the gang about the time when he and Captain Botsman meet which happened during an 80's time period. Sparks was lonely on the streets of Dank Meme City until Captain Botsman was wandering around Dank Meme City to find scrap for an invention. He noticed Sparks and conformed him. They quickly became friends and Captain Botsman give some materials to play around with as a gift. Sparks wanted to repay it by giving him a set of nuts and bolts he found on the street. Sparks and Captain Botsman have remained friends over since. Lickerwick starts to feel a little jealous over this but quickly gets over it when Blizzy talks to him. Sparks and Captain Botsman discuss Captain Botsman's favorite battery type, Battery AAAAA and play around in the Toy Zone. Afterward, they quickly realize that they have to give each other a gift, a tradition they established. Captain Botsman gives him an anti-gravity gun which allows the user holding it to turn off gravity for an object. Sparks tells him that he totally forgot about the part of the anniversary and will give him a present by the end of the day. Captain Botsman accepts and bids farewell to the gang as he exits the store. Sparks spends the entire day trying to find a present that Captain Botsman would like. Lickerwick suggests that he should give him one of his inventions but Sparks claims that he already done so and doing it again would be repetitive. Kohle suggests that Sparks should allow him to give Captain Botsman infinite power but Sparks states that it would be too much of a gift for him. Blizzy gives Sparks the idea of finding a toy for him and Sparks likes this idea as he knows that he likes toys and searches for a toy in the Toy Zone. Sparks searches around the store for a gift by testing out some of the toys it offers like several video games and plush toys. Throughout the time he spends doing it, Sparks gets worried that he might dislike the gifts he goes through. After some time, Sparks starts to give up but Sparks finds a building set called "Trouble in Toyland". Sparks reads the details on the box and is intrigued so he opens the box and gets sucked into it. He blacks out but wakes up shortly afterward realizing that he is in a toy-based world called Toyland. Sparks ventures through the world and enters the Block Kingdom to seek some help on how to get back to his world. After a mishap happens involving him and a marketplace, he meets the princess of Toyland, Princess Button. Sparks tells Princess Button that he is new to the world and she shows him around. After traveling through Toyland, Princess Button begins to fall in love with Sparks and asks to marry him. Sparks is surprised by this as Princess Button tells him that later today, she is being ordered to marry someone by her father, King Plush Kitty, the King of Toyland. Princess Button tells Sparks that King Plush Kitty is a master toymaker and can craft the perfect toy for anyone. Sparks reluctantly agrees to this and the wedding is arranged. When they are about to marry, two toy thieves kidnap her. King Plush Kitty tells Sparks that they took her to Electronic Land where the evil Emperor Roboto resides and must go save her so Sparks' marriage can continue. Sparks then agrees to go on a quest to save her so he can give the greatest toy ever to Captain Botsman. Sparks is given plush armor and a sword right before he leaves to embark on an adventure. After many journeys, he finally enters Electronic Empire where he encounters King Roboto and a locked away Princess Button. King Roboto summons toy robot cubes to destroy him. Sparks is badly beaten up by the robot cubes which have better armor and weapons than him. Sparks is about to give up but Sparks thinks about Captain Botsman which encourages him to shoot electricity from the sky and shock all of the toy cubes. The toy cubes are bruised and Sparks fights King Roboto. King Roboto makes several toys to fight Sparks within an instant. Sparks defeats them and King Roboto which leads to him saving Princess Button in the process. He then escapes the kingdom afterward. Sparks returns Princess Button to the Block Kingdom and everyone celebrates. King Plush Kitty is delighted and he allows the marriage to continue. After Sparks makes up an entire speech for Princess Button, he declines to kiss her afterward. Sparks confesses that he does not like Princess Button and only did this so he can give his best friend the perfect toy as a gift for their friend anniversary. Sparks apologizes to Princess Button for hurting her feelings and stated that he confessed because he knew it was the right thing to do. Sparks kindly asks for King Plush Kitty to make him the perfect toy and return him to the real world but King Plush Kitty declines to do so and orders Sparks to be sent to a toy dungeon. Sparks quickly escapes the kingdom and remembers that King Roboto spawned toys within an instant. He visits him and asks for him for a perfect toy and gets him a way home. King Roboto agrees to do so if he kidnaps Princess Button for him. Sparks successfully does so afterward and King Roboto makes him a toy. Sparks, however, remembers his conversation with Captain Botsman with his favorite battery and asks for that instead. King Roboto tells Sparks that he cannot make batteries but has an alternative idea which requires him to take the batteries out of himself. Sparks tells King Roboto that he doesn't want to so but King Roboto reveals that he and King Plush Kitty used to be best friends and give gifts to each other on their friend anniversary but King Roboto forgot to give him a present which made King Plush Kitty mad and lead to them becoming rivals. King Roboto wanted to steal Princess Button as a prank. King Roboto tells Sparks that he should continue his tradition to end up like them. Sparks agrees to this and King Roboto makes a portal to the real world before he goes. He pulls out the batteries from King Roboto, deactivating him. Sparks returns to the real world and Captain Botsman arrives at the store just in time for his present. Sparks tells a person outside to take the Toyland box as a gift in order to get rid of it for good and gives the battery present to him. Captain Botsman loves it even though he has a collection of Battery AAAAA at FANDOM Labs already. Sparks realizes the awkwardness of this situation but the two laugh and hug. They thank each other for the gifts and Captain Botsman plugs the battery into him which restores his capacity to 100%. They continue playing at the Toy Zone with various toys and the anti-gravity gun, celebrating their friend anniversary together. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Captain Botsman * Princess Button * King Plush Kitty * King Roboto Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the 1934 film, Babes in Toyland. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:Feburary Category:Media focusing on Sparks